


only promise me a battle

by CallicoKitten



Series: put your name and blood on everyone and make the evening news [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Smut, bruce wayne makes really bad decisions, but dont we all, is lex luthor a warning because i feel like he should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole thing really starts because Bruce is drunk and Lex is precisely the kind of whiney, irritating ego maniac Bruce would normally go to the ends of the earth to avoid, but he's also got a pretty mouth that Bruce has devoted a depressing amount of time imagining other uses for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only promise me a battle

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to just be hate sex but then

The whole thing really starts because Bruce is drunk and Lex is precisely the kind of whiney, irritating ego maniac Bruce would normally go to the ends of the earth to avoid, but he's also got a pretty mouth that Bruce has devoted a depressing amount of time imagining other uses for.

It doesn't help that Lex has been trying to weasel his way into Bruce's pants since they met a decade or so ago.

So, he cracks one evening at a charity benefit gala where the fake smiles and speeches and teary eyed dedications have gotten to him more than usual and he lets Lex suck him off in a back room somewhere. Someone could walk in at any minute but Bruce has had too much champagne to care and he's pretty sure that's part of the appeal for Lex.

He tries not to let it become a _thing_ but unfortunately, it does.

It's not out of want or lust or even out of boredom, after a fashion. Instead it becomes all about letting Lex Luthor know exactly how powerless he is in this and Bruce is self-aware enough to know that this little _dynamic_ of theirs is threatening to send him down a very dark path.

But he _dreams_ of the way Lex pants, the way Lex whines and writhes against him. The way Lex looks when every modicum of carefully layered control is stripped away and he's laid bare before Bruce.

It's _exquisite_ in ways Bruce could never imagine.

Of course, Alfred doesn't approve. Bruce didn't exactly plan on Alfred finding out but he knows by now that he can't hide anything from Alfred for any significant length of time. He knows why, he understands Alfred's concern.  Alfred thinks that Bruce is manipulating Lex for his own nefarious purposes, they've known for a while that Lex isn't the upstanding citizen he half-heartedly tries to appear as, he has his grubby little hands in more than a few unsavoury arenas. Maybe Alfred thinks Bruce is indulging Lex just to keep an eye on him, maybe he thinks Bruce's end goal is to redeem him.

Maybe he's got this the wrong way round and Alfred thinks it's Lex who has the upper hand here, has every intention of moulding Bruce into the kind of amoral criminal billionaires always turn out to be.

Alfred hasn't been able to successfully talk Bruce out of stupid things since Bruce was twelve, however, so Bruce keeps fucking Lex in disused offices at tech launches, in bathrooms and stairwells and empty rooms at galas and balls and whatever other functions they're both required to attend by the virtue of being who they are.

Bruce doesn't _like_ Lex, even a few years in to this little _thing._ What he does like is the little sounds Lex makes when Bruce is thrusting into him or tugging on his hair.

(What he likes is the way Lex can make him cum in his pants like a teenager just from sucking on Bruce's fingers.)

And then there is _this:_

Bruce holds the annual ball at his mansion and Lex is probably not on the invite list but he turns up anyway. It has been three days since Jason died and Bruce has two cracked ribs and a nasty cut on his thigh courtesy of Jason's murderer. The Joker is in Arkham right now and if Bruce has his way, he'll die there.

Alfred has tried to get him to cancel the festivities, give himself time to mourn and heal but Bruce ignores him because even at forty-something, he is helplessly self - destructive.

He fields questions left and right about his limp, about the way his winces occasionally when reaching for things and shaking hands. He has a cover story all ready of course, a skiing mishap, jokes about getting old and clumsy. Jokes about needing to produce an heir post-haste lest he die without one and Wayne Enterprises is dissolved between the highest bidders.

He drinks too much as well, mostly for the pain but also because he's sick of hearing these people shake their heads about the sorry state Gotham is in, about the high levels of crime and poverty and how _disappointing_ it is, how they _despair_ and they're considering moving to Metropolis or National or Central where they are cleaner and brighter and safer. These people could end Gotham's sorrows in one fell swoop, provide health care and education and resources for Gotham PD but they won't. They'll sit pretty in their ivory towers and tut about vigilante justice while boys like Jason die so they can keep their millions.

And then there is Lex. Smirking at him from across the room, touching his wrist and his shoulder and his back unnecessarily, smiling at him hungrily, predatorily.  No one picks up one anything amiss though, from what Bruce can tell Lex acts like that with almost _anyone_ he finds interesting, or thinks he can manipulate. Most people ignore him and sometimes Bruce wonders if that's _why_ Lex does it. If he puts all this effort into appearing so _obviously_ unhinged just so people write him off as another eccentric billionaire who thinks he's a lot more important than he really is.

(Later, he'll wonder if he should have paid more attention, if he could have derailed the crazy train that is Lex Luthor before it crashed headlong into them all and destroyed one of humanity's best hopes at redemption.)

For now though, he gives in again. Drags Lex by the shirt collar up to his bedroom and ties him to the headboard.

They haven't done this for a while, Bruce has been busy with clown princes and their equally unstable lackeys running riot and Lex has being doing whatever it is that Lex actually does these days. Developing weapons of mass destruction, probably. Bruce hasn't figured out yet if Lex knows about Batman, if he's put two and two together because god knows he's smart enough. If he does he isn't saying though and Bruce doesn't think it matters anymore, Lex is more into Superman these days.

But this is _different._ Lex has never been in his bedroom before, never been anywhere Bruce could safely call his own. Hell, they've never even had a bed between them.

Lex strains against his bonds as Bruce strips him, Bruce could have used silk or fabric or anything gentler than the rope he's chosen but he doesn't want to be gentle with Lex. He _wants_ the rough material to cut into the soft flesh of Lex's wrists, he _wants_ Lex to hiss in pain as he tries to work himself free, he _wants_ Lex to bleed. He wants to see the bruises bloom there, stark against Lex's pale skin. Wants Lex to carry them around with him for a week or so.

Bruised wrists will be easy to hide though so Bruce sucks hickeys along Lex's throat that he'll have to wear a fucking turtle-neck to hide - and Lex _hates_ turtle-necks.

He's not usually this rough so early on. No, usually he likes to let Lex _think_ he's at least partly in control before he strips it away. That's why Lex is fighting him so hard, biting into Bruce's mouth with more teeth than usual, drawing blood with every scrape. That's why he glared at the bruises on Bruce's ribs and brattily asked who else Bruce has been playing rough with. If his hands were free he'd be pressing into those bruises, Bruce knows, trying to make Bruce cry out.

Bruce pulls back, watches Lex squirm.

"Well don't, " Lex pants. "Don't just _sit_ there, Wayne!" And there's that fucking arrogant curl of his lips that Bruce hates so he grabs Lex's jaw and yanks it upwards.

"Shut the fuck up," he growls.

Lex smirks, "Make me."

Bruce sits back, so that he's straddling Lex, lets his grip slide down towards Lex's throat and squeezes. Lex's hips buck and he swallows. Bruce feels it against his palm. "Ask nicely, Lex."

Lex's pupils are blown wide. He licks his lips. " _Please_."

He doesn't usually give in this easily. Bruce tightens his grip on Lex's throat and Lex whines, arching up beneath him. "Good boy."

He gets Lex off like that the first time; little touches and a constant stream of growled commands and insults, he barely has to touch Lex's cock before Lex is bucking upwards and cumming with a groan.

He goes slack under Bruce and when he cracks his eyes open the smirk is back. "Well, that was unexpected," he says. He stretches his wrists, like he thinks Bruce is about to untie him, like he thinks they're done.

"Oh, we aren't finished here, Lex," Bruce matches Lex's smirk. Something unreadable flickers across Lex's gaze and he smiles, a little quirk of his lips.

The second time he cums with his mouth around Bruce's cock. Bruce has been more aggressive in his teasing this time, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, wet open mouthed kisses across Lex's chest, preparing him roughly, tugging at his hair until Lex is mad with it.

This time Bruce doesn't even need to touch him. He knows Lex is close, knows it by the edge to his voice when he moans out things like, _please_ and _yes,_ and _fuck,_ by the way he's digging his finger nails into his palms and jerking at every touch. So he leans down and bites Lex's earlobe, whispers, " _Now_."

And Lex's whole body jerks and he whispers a muffled, "Oh, _fuck."_

By the third time, Lex has stopped making sense and Bruce is thrusting into him, roughly, haphazardly, his eyes squeezed shut. Lex is mumbling in his ear, expletives and please's and yes's and _God's_ because Lex is a mouthy little shit even in bed, even when he's barely processing anything outside of _sensation_.

Bruce slips a hand down between and strokes him off in time with his thrusts and Lex whines and moans and arches and whimpers, " _Bruce, Bruce, Bruce._ "

And Bruce stops. Lex doesn't use Bruce's name. Lex calls him _Wayne_ when they're alone or _the Prince of Gotham_ or sometimes, mockingly, _your majesty._ Lex doesn't call him Bruce.

But when Lex says it it sends a wave of pleasure through Bruce that has him curling his toes on the sheets.

_Bruce, Bruce, Bruce._

He shuts Lex up with a kiss, sloppy and open-mouthed and by this stage, Lex has worked his wrists free and he scrabbles at Bruce's bareback, blunt nails leaving stinging little red tracks. Lex is kissing him back sweetly, _gently_ and Bruce rolls his hips again he does it slowly, languidly and Lex whines.

It occurs to Bruce dimly, that he's entering dangerous territory here. That there has been a shift somehow in some way and it runs the risk of ruining him. But for now there is Lex hot and warm and yielding around him, under him and Bruce's hips stutter and he finishes, growling into Lex's mouth.

They stay like that until Bruce catches his breath, foreheads pressed together. Lex's grip has slackened and his eyes flutter open. Bruce kisses him again to tamp down the _whatever it is_ that rises unbidden when his eyes meet Lex's.

When Bruce finally rolls off of Lex his mind is blissfully blank. He reaches unthinkingly for the blankets to tug them up over them both. Lex is still sprawled on his back, staring up at the canopy of Bruce's bed. Bruce rolls onto his side and reaches out impulsively, runs a thumb along Lex's cheek bone and Lex blinks, turning his head to look at Bruce.

"Go to sleep, Lex."

\---

When he wakes up Lex is still there and Bruce will spend _months_ scolding himself for this slip-up, will leave before Lex wakes up and leave Alfred to deal with whatever fallout comes with it.

Lex looks softer in the morning light, frowning slightly in his sleep and there are scars on his chest and back that Bruce usually tries not to look at. Belt buckles and cigarette burns that make Bruce want to throw up or beat someone senseless but Lex doesn't need him to do that on his behalf. Lex is already on track to destroy the world, Bruce is sure.

Bruce sits up and Alfred yells from somewhere in the house, "Sir! There's something happening in Metropolis I think you ought to see!"

**Author's Note:**

> i normally link my tumblr here but guys im so embarrassed that i wrote this you dont even know


End file.
